Shadow meets Light
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Twins was born in the sunny kingdom but, when the prophecy came into life again, the other one twin was forgotten, and she live in the shadow and darkness for the rest of her life...Will someone help her see the light again? Or will the prophecy go on and she'll just disappear in that cold dungeon? {Please READ and REVIEW}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry for being out for quite a time here is my new idea.**

 _ **SHINE ON YOUR WAY! And for the Shein fan, I'm sorry if Rein is a bit selfish, and mean or bad in this story. :)**_

 **ONE**

The beliefs seems to be unreal and unbelievable. So everyone in the sunny kingdom just live up with their lives like they used to, the king and Queen of the kingdom said that the prophecy was gone since the kingdom was born.

But one day, the Queen was identified to be pregnant and at first they thought that the baby in her tummy was a single girl. But they thought wrong as it appears to be twin. Villagers from the kingdom started rumbling as they fear that prophecy is coming true.

Then again, the King and Queen said that everything is gonna be okay and said that it must be a coincidence that they will have twin daughters.

And so on, when the cute little angels started to grow, something seems to be off and finally they come to realize that, their memory was getting out of control. Mixed memories and unreal event that happened seems to be processing in a wrong direction.

Something ringed into their heads and it was a scary nightmare indeed.

From the Kingdoms fear, one of the twins was locked into a dungeon and was stated to stay in there for the rest of her life. The princess turned her back and didn't talk to anyone else after that, she stayed quiet in her new room and didn't bother to eat any food.

Ten years have passed as the rotation of the Kingdoms life continued, until one exciting day. The Queen and King announced that their daughter is getting engaged with the friendship Moon Kingdom, everybody rejoiced as they can't wait for the celebration.

0===0===0===0===0===0==0==0=0==0==0===0

 **SHADE'S P.O.V**

"Shade-sama, where are you going? The party is about to start, and beside the princess is waiting for you," One of my guards stated as I sighed.

"I know, I know. I just want to go for some fresh air and come on, can you rest at guarding me? I'm not going anywhere and besides I love my fiancé as well so don't worry," I said as he looked troubled, and I'm telling the truth here. There's just something bothering me and I don't know what this feeling is.

"Alright, Shade-sama. Please return as soon as you're done," He bowed down and headed away, haa, finally. I can be alone.

I tour myself around the palace until I found a very strange door that has a sun symbol in the middle. When I was about to go near the door I felt something strange and I don't know what it was so I touch the sun and surprisingly it opened!

I almost panicked since I don't know what I just did.

* **CREAK~~~***

When the door opened wide, I saw a stair that was leading down into some kind of a secret base…I didn't entered yet since this seems to be a secret that I'm not involved with.

But, either decision I made. I still entered since it's my only choice.

When I entered in, the door suddenly shut that it startled me and in result…I fell down.

"Ow, ow, owww" I moan since my landing was bad and I sprain my ankle! *Sigh* so this is what I get for entering into a secret base and opening a strange door.

"How do I get out now?" I muttered to myself when I heard a sound.

"Whose there!" I took out my pocket knife and defend myself, thank goodness I took the sword training that I hated to do the most.

"Isn't that my line?" I heard the voice responded, and I felt chills went down my spine. It's a voice of a girl, maybe a ghost? No, no. That's bit strange, then who is it?

"Who are you?" I can't see what I'm looking since it's pretty dark in here.

"Nobody," She simply replied as I look at her voice direction, damn! It's so dark.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" I asked but, she went silent for a moment then responded.

"It's none of your business," her voice was so cold.

"Hey, I can't see you." I stated but, she sarcastically said..

"Because it's dark, use your head will you Prince Shade?" What did she just said?!—Wait, how come she knows me?

" I know that pretty much, what I'm trying to say is do you have a flashlight or something?" I stated as I heard a chain crackle.

"I have a sun here," I think for a bit since I didn't get what she just said.

"Sun?—" When a bright light suddenly came flashing right before my eyes….She opened the curtain! I didn't notice that!

My eyes widened I saw a girl with a very long hair and…She's so thin! She's even chained up, so that's why I heard a chain and most importantly, she's locked up in a cage!

"Wha…" was the only words that came out from my mouth.

"Is it that shocking to see a girl cage and chain up?" She chuckle but, it didn't sound quite right, her bangs was covering her face that I can't see her face properly.

"Aren't you…a princess of this kingdom?" I asked as she flinched, she suddenly froze up.

"How…can you still remember that?!" She suddenly yelled which echoed through the place.

"What do you mean?" I asked again but she hugged herself like she was afraid of something.

"First of all, how did you get in here? This place is cast with a very powerful barrier," She looked at me.

"Barrier? So that's what I felt when I saw the strange door and accidentally opened it," she flinch again which was freaking me out.

"Open it? How?" She asked like she was surprise.

"I don't know, I just touched the sun and it suddenly slide open," she stood up and headed towards me, the bars of the cage was big but her hands can fit into it.

"Can I touch your hands?" She requested as I nodded,

When I reach out both of my hands and she touch it, I flinch since she's very cold! Like a dead body!

"Are you really okay?! Your hands are so cold!" I panicked but she didn't listen to me and touch my hands observingly.

"So…You're the fortune prince huh?" I flinch…How did she know that by just touching my hands?

"So, what if I'm a blessed prince?" I ask as she let my hands go.

"You have a fortune power and no wonder why you were able to enter here."She returned to her place and hugged a dirty teddy bear.

"You're the twin of princess Rein right? So what are you doing here?" I asked once again.

"Because of the prophecy," She simply said as I looked at her confusingly.

"The prophecy was, once twins are born in the sunny Kingdom, one must be forgotten or else both of them will disappear. So when Mother and Father begun to feel troubled of choosing one of us to be dungeon for the rest of her life, Rein made a scandal in front of the royal people and stated that I was going to kill her if she didn't beg Mom and Dad to cage her instead….So that's why they felt angry and disappointed and I'm the one who got dungeon caged, and the memory of me being a princess has disappeared from everyone's memory and in other words…Like I didn't exist in this world. I understand why Rein did that kind of thing…and that is…She's afraid to be cage for the rest of her life." I can't believe of what she said.

"I don't have any intention of destroying your relationship with my sister but…" My eyes widened when she raise her hands up and the sun reflected her complex skin and to see that….It was transparent! I can see through her hands! And how come?!

"I'm going to disappear, like the prophecy stated. Once I'm forgotten my existence will be gone as well," She stated sadly.

"H-how old are you?" I asked…

"15 years old, why?" She said as my eyes widened.

"So you've been in this kind of place for 15 years?!" I snapped out which surprised her.

"Yes, and why are you so angry?" she asked as she arranged her hair neatly, and she put her bangs aside and I finally saw her beautiful face.

"Something like this is unforgivable! I'll talk to your-" She trailed me off before I can finish my words.

"It's already too late….They don't remember me anymore, I've been remove in their memories, and this place is forgotten as well." I punched the wall angrily….HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO THEIR OWN DAUGHTER?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter ! And I'd like to apologize for the note I published last Saturday ago, never mind that. I'm not quitting writing, okay? Just some errors I made.**

 **And then again, for the SHEIN fan I'm sorry if Rein is a bit mean one in here.**

 _ **TWO**_

"Hey, hey. Why are you so angry?" Fine asked me all of a sudden which made me realize that I was already punching the wall.

"E-eh? Ah nothing, I'm not angry..." I looked away, more like, turn around since I don't want her to see me in this kind of situation.

"I didn't know that Rein was that selfish," I muttered as she stood up vigorously, which made me surprise. The chain surrounding her hands and legs moved as well, and it made me even angrier.

"Shade! Don't talk things like that, Rein is going to be your wife and I know how much important she is to you. If only I knew that you're going to be like this, I shouldn't have told you my story." She coldly scolded as I looked at her seriously,she's so thin and her hands can slip out the chain.

"I'm..sorry." I took a deep breath and examined the place. The bars of her cage looks pretty rusty and can be destroyed easily.

*CHING*

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She asked as her eyes widened.

"I'm getting you out of that cage, what else?" When I said that, her body seems to tremble more...What's up with this kingdom?

"You...You can't." She simply said as she sat down, bowed her head and lean it to her knees and hugged herself.

"What do you mean 'You can't'? This cage is already weak and with one blow of my sword you can get out of there already." I set my sword and was ready to swing it when she held my hands and pushed me away.

"What's wrong with you?! I'm helping you and your attitude is irritating me now! If you keep playing like that, I'll really leave you here!" Uh-oh I snapped out. I hate myself when words suddenly slips out of my mouth.

"Then leave me here! That's all you people do! Leave me here and leave me there! You don't care about my life and my existence so why should I take a pity from you?!" Her red ruby eyes was reflected with the sun that I saw her raging eyes glaring at me, it was indeed full of hatred and cold. And in her eyes, I can see her seating in a dark corner as she hugs herself and cry over and over again.

We both fell silent as she sat down once again.

"Sorry..." I apologized, honestly I'm not this kind of person who kept apologizing in every actions I make. So why am I apologizing to her?

...

...

...

"Hey, I apologized already didn't I?" I looked at her side to see that she was laying down...Panting...Her face looks pale!

"OI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I panicked as I accidentally broke the cage, I carried her and lean her head in my knees.

"Oi!" I tapped her cheeks slightly as I tried to wake her up! Sh*t she's running with fever! What should I do?! There's nothing in here!

 ***Cough, cough***

"Fine! I need to take you to the sunny hospital! Your fever is so high!" I stood up and slip the chains off her hands and legs, but I felt her hands gripped in my clothes...She's trembling, not to mention that it's cold in here. The sun is the only warmth here, in the morning of course..So how about at night?

"No...That..s..unnecessary...I'll return back to normal after minutes...It's the effects of the prophecy..." She panted as I sat down, what should I do then?

I looked around and to see that there was a water jug in her side...Wait how come it's full?

"Want water?" I offered as she weakly nodded, when she drunk the water I gave her I lay her down in her bed and pull the blankets up.

...

"Hey, Fine...How come the water jug is full?" I asked as she opened her eyes.

"From...Magic..." She stated as I turn to her side.

"Magic?" I asked back as she nodded, I turn to the water jug and examine it...Oh, she's right. There's a gem above it.

"I just need to say the magic words and that gem will give me anything I wish..." She muttered as I lean my chin on my hands.

"Where did you get that?" I continued as she closed her eyes for a bit, and after a few seconds she shut her eyes open. But this time, it was showing a sad one.

"From...My only trusted friend," Her voice sounded different this time...Sadness mixed with lonely tone.

She looked at me before continuing her story.

"He was an Old butler of the Sunny Kingdom, he's the only one who cares for me...And at first I wondered 'How can he still remember me?". He gave me foods and takes good care of me when I'm sick. But one day, my parents punished him for stealing food, and the food he steal is for me...and that's how...He was ordered to be hung up and be starve to death...He was 74 years old so his body didn't last much longer...His death was a pure sadness part of my memory...When I open the box he gave me before he left...Inside it was a Gem and a letter saying that: _"Sorry that I didn't have much time to tell you who I really am...I'm an old wizard from the Sunny pot, but sadly I lost interest on it and decided to be a butler instead...This gem will help you, it was one of my research when I was still working as an alchemy. It'll give you anything you want. I'm sorry for the sudden leave...From your very dear friend Akito"._ " She clasp her hands together and prevented herself from crying...I can see everything in her eyes.

Then she continued, "I blamed myself...Since, I rely on him too much that I even got him involve, so I promised myself to never go out from this cage and let my existence vanish for life" She bowed her head and sighed...a very heavy one.

"It's not your fault Fine," I added as she looked at me with a very confusing expression.

"How come, it's not my fault? Clearly to see that it IS! If only...This gem can really bring him back to life but obviously it can't!" She demanded but, I held her hand for some reason...A reason that I need to stay by this girl's side no matter what.

"He doesn't want to see you suffer like this...He helped you because he wanted to give you courage to overcome this prophecy that he knew all along, he gave his life just to make you live...he realize that too soon as you can observe, he knew all along what's gonna happen to him..." and finally...Her tears burst out. So she can show me her weak side after all, but man..She's a tough nut cracker if you ask me.

"I...Hate people like you...You're too weird," her statement was mixed with a little bit chuckle, but her tears didn't stop.

"So...Are you going to give up now?" I challenged her...But what answer I'm expecting to hear didn't came out...She wiped her tears and looked at me with a thankful eyes.

"It's already too late...I only have few days left," her smile was indeed crack and cover up with sadness.

She's one of the people who doesn't trust others easily...She may be talking to me like this...But she's still hesitating and I can notice it.

"It's not too late if we're already doing something to solve it now, come on. Stand up and come with me, I'll help you see the light once again." I offered my hand, she hesitated but took it. _I'll make that darkness part of you disappear, I'm here by your side. Don't worry._

0===0===0===0===0===0====0===0==0===0===0

 **Well that's about it, the next chapter will probably be the last...So three-shots for all. Sorry if there's a grammar error here. Please review and vote as well! See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So thank you again for voting for this story! And the good news is…Here is the new chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own the story!**_

0===0===0===0===0===0===0====0===0===0===0===0===0==0====0===0==0===0

 **FINE'S P.O.V**

Without noticing my surrounding, I fell asleep. And I know it was reckless of me since the prince of the Moon Kingdom is still here! Argh! Why did he have to enter this dungeon anyway?!

Deep inside my dream…I had a flashback of my old memory which I can only remember. It was Me and Rein's 5th birthday, everything was so light and bright. We all have smiles curved in our lips and laugher that is so relaxing to hear.

Of course if there is a good dream, there's a nightmare next.

When the images disappeared, everything seems to be dark and gloomy. And I saw myself standing right in front of me. To be more exact, it was a mirror. A very large mirror, and on that screen images started appearing and it was parts of my memories.

I sat there by myself as I watched my own memories, but then a dark fog took over and ruined everything.

" _One must be forgotten…One must disappear…One must suffer…One must die,"_ My eyes widened as I heard that deep voice speaking. The same statement she kept saying, actually this is not the first time I have encounter this kind of nightmare. It's the same nightmare I kept having when I was locked in here for the first time.

My only comfort was the teddy bear that my dear and only trusted friend gave me which was Akito. One of our butlers. His death was a great burden to me, I kept blaming myself for his Death and proclaiming that I should've disappeared right from the start so a kind hearted man like him would never ever experience that torture!

He was spank with a whip before hanging him on the rope for the final punishment. This was God's punishment for me. Or even it was a trial for me to surpass.

Even if I cry and cry here in the dungeon I grew up. No one will save me, and no one will ever dare to do it.

Was my existence a sin?

Could it be that I was meant to die in the very first place?

Lingering emotions, confusion and depression was all the things that came to me, on the mirror I was staring at. A little girl with pink hair and red ruby eyes was staring back at me….The little innocent me who haven't done anything wrong to be punished. The little me who was so precious and fragile, the little me who was kind and a gentle girl. If I did change into a bad one, will I finally be set free from this prophecy? Or darkness will still hunt me even if I hid in deepest, darkest place of the world where no one could ever find me again.

I don't know what future lies ahead. I'm afraid to encounter it, since I don't know how long I can take this hell. Will I break apart? Or will I still stand on my own two feet?

 _ **{END OF DREAM, WAKING UP…}**_

After that I slowly opened my eyes, the ceiling of the dungeon was the very first thing I saw when I woke up. I slowly sat up and looked at my surrounding.

 _So his gone huh?...See? what did I tell you? You're just the same as the others…_ I exclaimed with a very sad sigh. Was I disappointed wince I thought that he was going to save me?

Ha! What am I? A princess who will get rescued by her Knight-in-shining-armor? That's a funny way to think, and it's unlike me to be like that.

Besides, I promised myself that I will never, ever trust someone other than Akito again. Even if he did return and help me, I will never trust him.

I looked at my side where I took sight of the teddy bear of my old friend.

"A-chan…You're so dirty, I haven't clean you since then huh?" I muttered as I took the hand of the teddy bear and pulled it by my arms to land for a hug.

"Uuuuu…So Fluffy!" Without knowing it, my childish side was starting to appear since my A-chan is still soft and fluffy as ever.

"PFFT! You look great with that thing," My eyes widened as I sat up forcefully and to see that, that guy hasn't left yet!

 _ **SHADE'S P.O.V**_

I headed upper ground to check how I can open the door, and when I opened it I decided to go to the palace and asked the maids for some blanket and clothes since _her_ clothes are dirty and ripped on the sides.

I hurry up with the pick up and headed right back and closed the door. When I headed downstairs I noticed that Fine was already awake…I was about to greet her when I noticed that she is really having a great time squishing that teddy bear of hers.

"PFFT! You look great with that thing," out of blue I chuckled and stated that words. I don't know, I just can't control myself since she look so cute with it….Wait….Did I just think that she's cute?

"Why are you still here?!" She stood up…still hugging that bear.

"Because I'm still nursing you…Your fever might have drop down but you still need some rest." She pouted like a child indeed, her expressions is so fascinating that it was amusing me since the first time I entered here, she was cold and her eyes was full of hatred. But now, I can see it anymore.

"I'm not a child anymore!" She glared and scoffed at me, I chuckled again since she's really cute! Like a good little girl.

"Well, it seems to me that you are still a child, And that bear suits you." I smiled mischievously, she stared at the bear for a while then started blushing.

"S-stop treating me like an idiot!" I laughed a bit, I walked towards her which kind of surprised her.

"I'm not treating you like one, I just say things like that because you're unresistingly cute." When I finished what I was saying and sad near by her side which was the left side of the bed, she suddenly stared at me blankly…Then started flushing for an unknown reason.

She covered herself with the blanket I was holding and then buried her face in the teddy Bear's soft body.

"Hey why did you suddenly turn into a shy type?" I asked poking her sides. She flinched and beg me to stop it since it was tickling her.

"B-because you are the very first guy who ever said that I was c-c-cute." She even blushed more…That was a very big deal for her? Heh, I'm beginning to be captivated by her blushing face.

So this time, I showed a very serious expression which stopped her from blushing and faced me seriously too.

"Fine…I'm gonna ask you one last time…Will you come with me to the Moon Kingdom so that you can have a very peaceful and more good environment?" Her aura started changing again, her eyes turned furious and her smile didn't reached her eyes anymore.

"Shade…Even if I want to…I cannot simply escape the destiny I'm supposed to have….Unlike you, you're a free will living man who can do whatever he wants. You're a free bird but I'm a caged one, even if you did break the cage. The chains of fate is still tying me up and it is the one who kept interrupting with my decisions. Giving me an option is useless…I'm a shadow and you're a light. You live in the light world and I live in the dark. We have two different worlds," She stated sadly which irritated me somehow.

"THEN BREAK THE CHAINS! Fine! Are you still hesitating to take my hand? Are you afraid that I'm gonna live you too one day? You can break from this reign, stand up and fight the darkness. I know that you're a type of a girl who won't lose to anything! Don't let other people decide what you want and what makes you happy. That's why we are born in this world so you can be whatever you want to be!" Without thinking I snapped out, she flinched and her eyes widened as well.

When I have come to realize the things I have just said, I was ready to apologize but then….She tagged my clothes.

"Shade….I…." She paused as her head was still bowing down, but then she raised it up and my heart suddenly went "Bathump" when I saw her expression. She's like a caterpillar turned into a beautiful butterfly.

"I guess you're right!" She stated with full of hopes. But I can still see fear in her eyes, and I can also see that she's fighting against it. I smiled and hand over my hand for her to grab, she didn't hesitate and grabbed it. She went to me straight for a hug which surprised me.

0===0====0===0===0===0====0===0====0====0===0===0==0==0===0===0==0==0

WOOOH! GO SHINE! GO SHINE!

So how was the chapter everyone? Sweet moments for the two lover birds, but wait were not forgetting Rein are we? Let's find out what's gonna happen next! With Fine taking Shade's hand…Will she finally have the courage to trust people again? Or will her fear hunt her down?

Please review and vote everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!

-DenChan


	4. Chapter 4

_**FOUR**_

 **Fine's P.O.V**

After I have agreed to go with Shade, we started walking up the stairs and as I walk farther, some part of me was stopping me somehow…Like I shouldn't continue on and just head back to where I truly belong. But, I don't want that! I want to change my fate somehow!

Too late to say it though since my feet has already stopped walking, they were indeed trembling. I just can't get my body and mind to get along, Shade on the other hand stopped walking up as well when he saw me frozen up like a statue.

"Hey…Don't be scared," he gently said as he offered his hand to me. I was kind a happy but my body just won't budge to move!

"S-sorry, I'm j-just s-scared that's all," I stammered, and it's not like I'm doing it on purpose. The tension in my feet suddenly climbed up to my voice that I keep trembling no matter what.

"Here," he offered his hands closer as I slowly reached my hand then grabbed it.

"Your hand sure is cold," he sadly matter, to be honest…It was alright for me to stay down there, besides I'm done for anyways. I didn't want to pull him in this dark world which I have been living, I didn't want him to experience this cruel faith. But as reality state, this little spoiled prince here just won't listen.

"S-sorry," I couldn't control my voice and that stammering.

We slowly walked up again as he didn't let go of my hand, but when we came nearer to the glimmering sunlight in that door. I felt scared again, I gripped my hold in Shade's hands as I closed my eyes.

He stopped walking which surprised me.

 _ ***GYU***_

And before I knew it, I was already surrounded by his masculine arms. I didn't complain but instead hugged him back, ah-ah…he was so snuggly and warm.

"Don't worry, Fine. I'm here to protect you," He softly whispered in my ears as I felt my cheeks burning up.

From my embarrassment I cut off the hug and bowed down.

"My, my, what a cute little shy girl you are," he slightly chuckled, but before I could complain he tagged me by my hands and we finally stepped out of that dungeon which I was caged for a long time.

What welcomed me was a cheerful sunlight and dancing grass…and what enchanted me the most is the garden that I have seen when I was still little…It never changed from the way it was, it was indeed handled with care.

"Let's go!" I was cut off by my fantasy when Shade pulled me to run over with him.

"H-hey! Where are we going?! A-as I remember this is not the entrance way to the throne room!" I demanded as he chuckled once again.

I saw a carriage far from where we were running.

W-w-what is going on in here?!

"Where are you taking me?!" I furiously yelled out, I can't snatch my hands back since I was running out of energy, to the fact that we were running at the same time!

"To my palace," he said-WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!

"OI! Stop joking around!" I complained but he didn't listen! What is wrong with this guy! Was I wrong about him all this time?!

"Just believe in me, I'm not gonna do anything weird to you…I just want to help." He stated as he ordered the butler to open the door.

"B-but, you said—" when I was about to continue…I suddenly felt something soft in my lips, it was indeed soft…indeed soft…WAIT A MINUTE! WHY IS HE KISSING ME!?

"If you don't quiet down, I might DO _something_ to you. Let that kiss be a warning,"argh! J-j-just what is he thinking!?

I covered my mouth and entered the carriage, and that was where the silence started.

* * *

 **Shade's P.O.V**

What was I thinking?! Why did I even forced Fine to come with me in the kingdom? I just…I just can't explain it well, I just can't explain why my heart is beating so fast all of a sudden, not literally because of running but, it was something else.

When I saw her staring at the garden with those beautiful smile and eyes…I don't know what came over me. Like somewhere deep within me, it was saying that… _"This girl is mine"._ I just don't get it.

Was it love at first sight? Ah, I don't think so…Then, how come I have fallen for her already? I know someone who can help Fine…Someone I'm familiar with.

I have already ordered my messenger to state to the queen that I was going to cancel our engagement, so I haven't receive any reply for now.

And I can't believe how pervert I was earlier…I _kissed_ her all of a sudden. I'm not gonna lie but it was in purpose. I just couldn't help but find her that cute, catching her breath, wearing a confusing look and staring at me intensely.

I know I'm too forceful, I know I'm too rush…but right not, and right here I want to ask this girl…

"Fine?" She turned to me..still blushing, I took a deep breath and said…

"Can you be my woman?"

* * *

Was the chapter too short? Sorry about that, but I will promise to make some future chapters from her on out, some chapters may be rated T/M. Please don't forget to review and follow, favorite the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**_FIVE_**

 _ **Fine's P.O.V:**_

Wait...what did he just say? I froze for a bit and stared at him confusingly.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked him more clearly, maybe I was hearing things-

"I said, Fine. Can you be my woman?" My eyes widened and later on, I started fuming deep red...J-j-j-just what is this young man saying?

We've just met right? How come he is proposing to me already? I don't know anything about him and he doesn't know anything about me, isn't he suspecting me for being locked in a dungeon for years? All this matters are confusing me, and what surprised me was when he suddenly hugged me tightly.

He didn't let go even though I was struggling, he even tighten the hug then took a deep breath…more like he sighed

...Wait...Why is he...getting...heavier?!

"S-SHADE?! W-what's wrong?!" I immediately panicked as I felt him sliding down my body..What do I do?! He fainted...When I held his forehead, for pete's sake he have a high fever! I asked for the butler's help to carry him to their carriage and take us to their mansion, it took quite a time before we reached the Moon mansion.

"Please call the maids quickly! We need to do something about his temperature," So this is why he was acting so weird, but why did he suddenly got a fever it didn't even rain nor the weather was bad. Maybe he overworked himself.

* ** _Sigh*_** All this sudden events are making me anxious, especially this mysterious prince who came to the dungeon, helped me then suddenly proposed to me.

"Oh wait, maybe he was half conscious when he was talking to me earlier?" ...Wait why did I sound like I was disappointed or something? Don't tell me that I have already fallen...Wait,wait,wait,wait. That could not possibly the answer would it? I mean, I don't know anything about him and he doesn't know anything about me...so why am I fussing over something like that?

I'm currently in the guest room, thinking deeply about what happened earlier and what is going to happen from now. I'm still waiting for the news about Shade's condition.

I stood up as I heard a knock coming from the door?

"Yes? You may enter the door is open." I _politely_ responded since I have no idea who it was, and to see that it was the queen walking in the room and walking towards me.

"Hello, dear." She greeted me with a warm smile.

 _What a loving mother._ Was the very first thing that came to my mind when I saw Shade's mother.

"May ask your name?" She asked as I smiled, oh yeah. Nobody remembers me anymore.

"Oh, I'm Fine…Shade's friend your majesty." I stood up then bowed as she chuckled and patted my head.

"Are you really just his friend?" I blushed a little bit as she stared at me with a mischievous smile surrounding her red rosy lips.

"My son told me to cancel the engagement and so I did. Good thing that Rein also kindly agreed to it." When she mentioned my sister's name, I suddenly felt guilty. If only I didn't told Shade about my past, then he could've been happy this time.

"Oh…Is Shade alright?" I asked, trying to throw that thought aside.

"Yes, He's fine dear, he just need some rest. He overworked himself, which was a little bit unusual to his body." She chuckled then touched my cheeks lightly.

"What a beautiful child, now I know the reason why Shade wanted to cancel the engagement,"….eh? W-why is she staring at me like that? D-don't tell me that Shade really wanted to marry me?!

"U-uhm…your majesty—" I was about to continue when she trailed me off.

"Call me mother sweetie," She smiled again as I corrected myself.

"T-then mother, did Shade said something about me?" I nervously asked as she grinned at me.

"Well…He did told me that he have found the girl he wants to marry." She stated as she winked at me at the same time.

"M-me?! B-but your majesty! There are other young maiden who is suited for Shade!" I reasoned but she just looked at me then softly say.

"Dear, it doesn't matter whether a girl is suited for a man. What matters is that their hearts are crossed to one another, that they love each other. Shade chose you because he loves you." She chanted as I bowed my head.

"But…We have only j-just met…It's not that I don't want to marry Shade, but I don't want him to rush things and besides…" I paused as she held both of my hands then raise my head up.

"I know about your condition since Shade told me, and we know the solution. You are not going to disappear we will do everything we can to help you. And besides it's my son we are talking about here, once he desires something he will do everything to obtain it. He is not rushing things, he is just a bit pushy but that's what makes him a great son of mine." I chuckled as she looked at me in the eyes.

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

We turned towards the door when we heard someone knocked.

"Your majesty, prince Shade has gained conscious and he is requesting for Fine-sama's presence." The maid said as I turned to mother's direction….Geez! She's wearing that smile again!

"Well, well, it seems like my son cannot settle down without you guarding his side, eh?" She teased as I felt my face flushed up.

Without wasting time, we entered Shade's room.

"Shade, dear. Are you alright?" mother asked as Shade nodded then looked towards my direction.

"Mom, can you give me and Fine some time alone? I need to talk to her," _bathump, bathump…bathump bathump…_ and there goes my heart beating nervously. Argh! I need to calm down.

Mother chuckled and before exiting the room she whispered. _"Good luck, Daughter-in-law"_ Argh! It's making me more nervous.

"Fine?" He called out which startled me.

"Y-Yes?" I asked as I tried to look calm while talking to him.

"Have you thought about my proposal carefully?" I gulped down as he mentioned that.

"Shade…before I give you my answer…I want to tell you something…" I don't want this to be dramatic but I need to tell him what I really feel.

"If you didn't come and save me from that caged. Maybe I have let myself disappear a long time ago, I was stubborn, cold and couldn't trust anyone so easily. I judge people as liars and they betray easily, but you changed that part of me. You finally let me feel what warmth really is. And maybe it was just for a short time but, I realized that I already fell for you. I want to say yes…But Shade I don't have much time left. I don't want to make you sad." I exclaimed as he looked at me with wondering eyes that never wavers.

"Geez…Didn't I tell you that…I'll help you get off that curse no matter what?" He suddenly stood up which surprised me then cuddle me up.

"S-Shade? Is it alright for you to be up?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you go until I hear your answer to my proposal." I blushed and without wasting time I buried my face in his shirt then answered loudly.

"YES, Shade. YES!" I hugged him tightly as he hugged me back.

And that is where our family life begins. We headed to the moon kingdom's trusted sorcerer which took off my curse, but he said that the people who have forgotten me will remain the same. And Shade prefer it that way and so do I.

We got married and have two kids…Which was twins. One girl and one boy. The girl is named Fiane and the boy was named Hades. And we I didn't expect that I would be pregnant with another baby girl which we named…Shine, since her smiles are so bright that they sparkling shine.

* * *

Fine is currently on the hospital after giving birth to Shine their baby girl.

"Ne, ne tou-sama. Why is Shine so cute?" Fiane asked as Shade smiled.

"Because Shine really inherited your mother's beauty." Shade chuckled as Hades tugged is shirt.

"Where is mom, tou-sama?" Hades cutely asked.

"She's still inside the room, we need to wait until the doctor is done talking to your mom," he explained as the door opened.

"You may enter now prince Shade." The doctor greeted with a smile.

"Dear, how are you?" He immediately went to Fine's side then kissed her forehead.

"Fine, fine…So how was Shine?" She smiled.

"She's super cute and she really looks like you." He caressed her face and kissed her cheeks.

"Ahaha, I didn't expect that we would have another child. But I'm thankful to God that He gave us Shine." Fine chuckled weakly as Shade grinned.

"Well, my dear sexy wife…Do you want to make another one?" Shade mischievously asked with an evil smile.

 ***Smack lightly***

"Don't be ridiculous Shade, Three children is enough for me so you better control yourself. Bleh!" Fine teased as Shade landed his lips to her.

 ***Fiane and Hades are currently playing with each other during this events ahaha*.**

 **==The End==**

* * *

SO sorry for the sudden ending, but I thought that it would be the best if I didn't add too much twist. So this is a happy ending story yehey! Please vote and review! Thanks :*

-DenChan


End file.
